Cy-Bugs
The 'Cy-Bugs '''are the secondary antagonists of ''Wreck-It Ralph. They are the main enemies in the game Hero's Duty, but due to failed programming, they don't know they are in a game and are a danger to the entire arcade. Cy-Bugs can assimilate into what they consume. Turbo transforms into a Cy-Bug after being consumed by one. Appearances Wreck-It Ralph When Ralph, disguised as a Marine, first enters Hero's Duty to retrive the Medal of Heroes, a large swarm of Cy-Bugs attack him and the rest of the Marines. Ralph, shocked at the ferocity of the bugs, is unable to defend himself from the bugs and his disarmed by one, who devours his weapon and assimilates it's appendages into guns and tries to shoot him down. The Cy-Bugs start to lay eggs and multiply, but they are destroyed by the first-person shooter. When the Marines are near the tower, another swarm of Cy-Bugs crawl out of the building and attack, and Ralph uses the first-person shooter as a shield, and a Cy-Bug damages it, resulting in a Game Over. The Cy-Bugs continue to attack, bewildering Ralph since the game is over, but before the bugs can consume him, the beacon is activated and the swarm flies mindlessly into it and are destroyed. Ralph breaks into the tower and manages to win the Medal of Heroes, but accidently steps on a Cy-Bug egg, hatching it. The bug immediately attacks Ralph and in the scuffle, the two tumble into an escape pod, which is activated, launching the two out of Hero's Duty and into the racing game, Sugar Rush. The Cy-Bug grows at a rapid stage as it continues to attack Ralph. The bug starts to press random buttons until the escape pod crashes. As the two recover, the Cy-Bug unintentionally presses the ejection button, launching the two out of the escape pod. While Ralph lands on a tree, the Cy-Bug lands in the taffy swamp and supposedly drowns. However, the Cy-Bug survives and burrows underground. The bug eats a candy tree root and assimilates becoming candy-coated. The bug then lays hundreds of eggs underground. Sergeant Calhoun and Fix-It Felix, Jr. enter Sugar Rush searching for Ralph and the bug, but Calhoun abandons Felix when he inadvertantly reminds her of when he fiancee when consumed by a Cy-Bug. She later finds the nest, where some of the Cy-Bugs have already hatched. Soon, the eggs hatch and the Cy-Bug swarm burst out of the ground and attack Sugar Rush. The racers and citizens flee into Game Central Station, but the glitch Vanellope von Schweetz and the king of Sugar Rush, King Candy, are trapped in the game. While King Candy is devoured by a Cy-Bug, Vanellope manges to get to temporary safety at the exit of Sugar Rush. While Calhoun, Felix, and Vanellope try to fend off the Cy-Bug swarm heading to Game Central Station, Ralph tries to erupt Diet Cola Volcano to attract the swarm to it. Though he is briefly attacked by King Candy, who has transormed into a Cy-Bug, Ralph ultimately succeeds and the swarm, along with King Candy, fly mindlessly into the volcano, destroying them. Category:Disney characters Category:Villains Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:Insects Category:Deceased characters Category:Fictional Fictional characters Category:Hostile Species Category:Robots Category:Chaotic Evil characters Category:Voiceless characters Category:Genderless Category:Brutes Category:Cartoon characters Category:Movie characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who have been shot Category:Disney Villains Category:Tertiary Antagonists Category:Completely Monstrous Villains